


Until our atoms break apart ( or Tony, Pepper and Rhodey are best friends, fuck MCU)

by covalentbonds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Im making it right, Multi, PEPPER LOVES AND PROTECTS TONY, SO DOES RHODEY, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony kicks ass, Tony-centric, i love tony stark, its fucking obvious, its mostly, lots of emotional support, not like MCU, some - Freeform, thank the fucking gods, their friendship is fucking goals, this one aint about CIVIL war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covalentbonds/pseuds/covalentbonds
Summary: Moments of friendships, in Tony Stark's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It fucks me up the way MCU made RhodeyPepTony friendship so ..so ugh.  
> I am going to mend that.  
> And maybe other friendships too. Let's see.

“Now, now I think Mr.Husset completely understands his situation, doesn’t he?” Tony said, smiling while his eyes were icy, just a little bit on this side of murderous.

The man in question, Mr.Husset trembled slightly.

“Mr. Stark..I-I am..”

Tony leaned in, closer.

“You are what now..Mr.Husset? Are you sorry? Ashamed? For selling our blueprints to Hammer?”

The man stuttered and licked his lips.

“Hey Pepper.” Tony said not breaking eye contact with Husset.

“Yes, Mr.Stark?” Virginia Potts said, from where she was standing behind Tony, her eyes flinty as she stared at Husset.

“How long do you think can our lawyers bury him up?”

“Well, Mr.Stark, we have the finest lawyers there are. So on a rough estimate, maybe sixty? But most probably eighty.” She smiled, not pleasantly at all.

“Years, Ms.Potts?”

Pepper came closer, her five inch heels clacking as she did and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“No, centuries.”

 

* * *

 

 

When both of them exited the room finally, it was two hours later and to a group of S.I employees that had crowded outside the make-shift interrogation room.

Tony Stark, came out first. His shoulders straight, his eyes steely and his stance powerful. Then came out Pepper Potts, her neck high and heels clicking away.

They both stopped and gave a full once over to everyone gathered outside.

And then they smiled.

“The problem is solved, Miss Potts?”

Tony said looking at all his employees.

“Certainly, Mr. Stark.” Pepper replied, her voice holding saccharine sweetness.

Everyone shuddered.

And when they checked inside later, they found Husset.

Pale wide-eyed and sitting in his own piss muttering something about hell.

All present, decided to never, ever cross Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts.

Better the devil you know …

* * *

 

 

 

“Agent Coulson, is here to talk to you, Sir.” Jarvis’ said.

Pepper frowned as Tony’s eyes fluttered in her lap.

“Jarvis, Tony is tired and sleepy, tell the Agent to come some time else.”

There was a ten second silence before Jarvis replied, this time in a softer tone so as to not disturb his creator.

“He says, this time was given by you Ms.Potts.”

Pepper scowled. That was true.

“And now I take it from him.” She said frostily before carefully moving Tony’s head over to the couch as she got up.

Tony’s one eyed open blurrily.

“Whaa?”

“Nothing, just going to get a glass of water. Go back to sleep, Tony.” She says in a voice that sounds extremely fond.

“Hmm..” Tony turns his face and promptly knocks himself out.

She rests her hand on her heart for a second and sighs. Truly, it hurt her almost physically to not cuddle herself into sleep right next to Tony. But..But she had to go deal with some stupid agent of some stupid agency.

“Jarvis, couldn’t you have just rendered his agency useless?” She says, half kidding, half serious.

“I could have Ms. Potts, but I’m certain, Sir wouldn’t agree.” Jarvis replies back, half kidding, half serious.

Pepper grins.

Phil Coulson, 42 years old has been an agent of SHIELD for about 20 years.

He has seen everything. (Nick Fury blush, Maria Hill fluster and Natasha Romanova giggle) so when Tony Stark’s secretary comes out of the house after (his assistant? Artificial intelligence?) JARVIS informed him that Mr.Stark is currently unavailable, he is not bewildered. Surprised, sure.

 

“Ms.Potts.” He says, politely.

She gives him a full once over.

 

“Agent Phil Coulson, born in Upper east side New York, April 2, 1975.” She replies as if it was completely normal to state that.

 

Phil kept smiling. Sharks smell blood. He didn’t want to let her smell any.

“Yes, ma’am and I am here to debrief Mr. Stark over his escape from Afghanistan.”

 

She raised an eyebrow.

“Modesti homines semper maxime genus ex animo.” Phil’s smile dropped.

 

“I’m sorry to say that I don’t speak Latin Ms.Potts.” He replied back recognizing a word or two in her sentence. Natasha would get along with this woman. He was sure of it.

“Yes, yes ofcourse. Well I’m sorry to inform you that Mr.Stark is preoccupied right now so hopefully we can schedule this meeting later, but if not, it’s okay, I will email you his debrief.” Her smile was extremely pleasant. Her eyes were not.

Phil gritted his teeth but continued to smile. He had dealt with a drunk and shot Clint Barton, this was nothing.

 

“Well I am sure a man like Mr. Stark has lots of obligations..” He began but stopped abruptly as she suddenly came closer to him. Close enough to actually kiss him.

“Oh yes, he has a lot of obligations. One of them include the fact that he still allows Howard Stark’s will to donate _a lot of_ money to SHIELD. Now, we are sure that you do extremely good work Agent Coulson, but JARVIS and I searched all known networks for SHIELD and lo and behold..” Her voice took a dangerous tone. “It’s not affiliated to any U.S mandated government agency. Technically in the best of terms, you are a _spy_ and at least half of the donations to your spy agency come from this man. The one you are hounding right now.”

She took a step back and put out her hand.

“It was nice to meet you, Agent, tell Nick Fury that if he wants a debrief from my boss then he can wait until we are in a state to give him one.”

Phil’s hand raised subconsciously while his mind screamed profanities at him.

And also to run.

His mind said _run now._

So that’s what he did.

Phil Coulson, spy agent extraordinaire, who once took out four people with the help of two broken chopsticks and a car key, ran.

* * *

 

 

Tony, Pepper and Rhodey took a four day vacation as soon as they could after the whole disaster that was the Iron Monger.

They went out of the city and Rhodey set a camp for them while Tony painted Pepper’s nails.

“I would still say I got the better deal.” Rhodey teased Tony.

Tony who had his tongue stuck out in concentration as he dotted a flower on Pepper’s nail, ignored him.

Pepper lazily opened an eye and glared at him.

Rhodey raised his hands in surrender.

“If you both are done, I have set up a blanket and we can star gaze and shit.” Pepper’s lips slowly stretched out in a grin and Tony looked up.

“Yes, done. Let’s go.” He said, closing the nail polish, throwing in Pepper’s bag and skipping over to the blanket. Pepper gasped and ran after him.

“You cheat, it’s not done….” Her voice faded away in the distance and Rhodey smiled.

Three minutes later, Pepper and Tony exhausted and grinning, laid down on the blanket while Rhodey stared down at them.

“How does anyone think you both are adults is a question that-ah fuck.”

He stumbled as Tony and Pepper pulled him down.

“Children, I swear.” He got two kisses on his cheeks for his complaints.

The night sky was starry and clear.

And Rhodey, Pepper and those far away stars were the only witnesses as Tony Stark broke down and cried helplessly.

Obadiah Stark, his godfather. The man who tried to kill him. The man who had patted him on the head for his stupid little robots when Howard ignored him.

Tony Stark cried for his loss.

And Pepper and Rhodey held him, cried with him.

“Until the atoms of our body break apart?” Tony asked, his voice rough with emotions but feeling a thousand times better than before.

“Until then.” Pepper and Rhodey echoed.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: James Rhodes is not a spy but he damn well knows one when he sees them. Natasha Romanova is in some trouble. Tony Stark is hiding things but damn him if Pepper is not going to make him speak up.  
> (KUDOS AND COMMENT if you liked it pretty please?? I mean its your prerogative but I have my finals coming up and I'm doing this and I would just love some validation from kind strangers-)


End file.
